Love and Peace
by MJXHNSXN
Summary: What if Bella isn't who she says she is? How does she know the gang from the Vampire Diaries? How will the Cullen's react when they find out? Read on if you want to know more...
1. Chapter 1

A/N:

First chapter. Read and enjoy.

I don't own Twilight.

* * *

CHAPTER 1

Bella POV:

For Christ's sake. I am so sick of pretending to be this weak human girl who goes by the name of Bella Swan. I am not weak, far from it if you must know. Sometimes I wish I could just let loose and be who I really am, even if it's just for 5 minutes.

Currently I was sitting in the living room of the Cullen home with Edward who happened to have his arm around my shoulders. I was disgusted. I hate Edward. I don't love him, I never have and I never will. I already love someone, my husband. We will get to that part soon, I know you are all wandering what in the world is going on.

I could never love Edward, because my heart belongs to someone else. Another reason is because the stupid bastard attempted to break my heart by "breaking up" with me and leaving me alone in a cold, dark forest.

I know you are all wandering why i'm still with Edward if I don't love him. Well that's easy, I need to keep up my act, I enjoy the people I meet, for instance, Angela, what a sweet girl. So kind. Great soul. But other people, not so much *cough cough* Lauren Mallory *cough*. Also I do love the Cullen's. Just because Edward is an arrogant arsehole doesn't mean that the Cullen's aren't like a family to me. Actually, I knew a few of them before I assumed the life of Isabella Swan. Again, we will get to that some other time.

"Bella what is that? Where did you get that from i've never seen it before! What the hell, are you cheating on me?!"

Shit, why am I wearing the ring. How could I forget to exchange it for my bracket, what is wrong with me?

"No Edward I am not cheating. I can't believe you would accuse me of something like that. Don't you trust me at all?"

"Well I don't know Bella. You have been acting really suspicious lately. This just proves that something isn't right here." The pompous jackass said with folded arms and a stoic expression.

Shit what do I say what do I say?!

"Well." Edward said tapping his foot. "Are you going to answer me? Who gave it to you? Was it one of those mutts. Or was it Mike Newton? I've seen how much they like you Bella, you can't deny it."

"You know what Edward, I don't have to tell you anything. I will not sit here and listen to the nonsense which is sprouting from the hole in your head which you call your mouth. Goodbye. I'm going home. And don't bother coming over tonight, I don't want to see you."

* * *

Edward POV:

Bella is a bitch. Does she really think that she can cheat on me and get away with it. We will see about that. If Bella really didn't cheat on me then where did she get the ring from? It looked expensive and I know she doesn't have the money to be able to afford something like that. I will get to the bottom of this if its the last thing I do.

* * *

A/N:

Hi everyone how did you like my first chapter. More to come soon. Please review.

Lots of love,

MJXHNSXN


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:

New chapter. Please enjoy. Thank you for all my reviews for my last chapter and I apologize for having to make you guys wait so long for this chapter.

* * *

PREVIOUSLY:

EDWARD POV:

Bella is a bitch. Does she really think that she can cheat on me and get away with it. We will see about that. If Bella really didn't cheat on me then where did she get the ring from? It looked expensive and I know she doesn't have the money to be able to afford something like that. I will get to the bottom of this if its the last thing I do.

* * *

CHAPTER 2

EDWARD POV:

'Carlisle.' I waited patiently but received no answer. 'CARLISLE!'

'Yes son.' Was the answer I received. 'What is it that you need?'

Within a second I found myself in Carlisle's study. I have been in here many a time, for different reasons.

'Carlisle, I have reason to believe that Bella is cheating on me.' At the thought of knowing that this could be a possibility I became very angry. 'Can you believe that, her, cheat on me. ME?! I knew she was trouble from the moment that I first saw her. I should have just drained her in that biology class. Her blood just called to me. Just imagine if I had drained her, the sweet nectar leaving her body and pouring down my parched throat...'

'That is ENOUGH Edward. Bella is a part of this family. I do not care how angry you are, you will NOT talk about Bella like she is a piece of gum at the bottom of your shoe! Now you said that you had a reason to believe that Bella is cheating, would you like to enlighten me? And before you go opening your mouth, just know that if you can't be civil, then you can leave, you may be my first son Edward, but that doesn't mean that you are more privileged than the others. Now take a seat, and don't ever let me hear you speaking like that again. '

Taking a seat, I attempted to calm myself down and gather my thoughts. 'Bella was wearing a ring. ' Carlisle just looked at me blankly.

'Really Edward, a ring? Just because Bella wears a ring that you have never seen before it doesn't mean that she is cheating on you. Esme wears rings all the time that I hadn't bought for her. But does that make me think that my mate is a cheat? NEVER!'

Sighing I continued to speak. ' But Carlisle, this wasn't any old cheap shop bought ring. It looked expensive. Bella would never be able to buy something like that. And believe me. I know. '

'Well why don't you tell me what the ring looked like, then we can make a conclusion from there.'

Thinking carefully about it, I said to Carlisle, 'well if I can remember correctly, the band of Bella's ring was a shiny silver. The ring it'self was in the shape of an octogan. To the edge of this were aquamarine coloured gem stones which seemed to go all the way around the inside edge of the ring. These gems surrounded a large oval shaped diamond that was the colour of Sapphire. Now tell me Carlisle, does this sound like a cheap knock off from any old shop? Huh?'

I looked at Carlisle, but instead of even acknowledging me, he simply turned and left the room, but not before I noticed the heavy amount of fear that seemed to role off Carlisle in waves.

* * *

BELLA POV:

I have to be more careful, how could I forget something so important? What is wrong with me, how stupid can I be? I can't have the Cullen's finding out who I am just yet because even though they trusted me with their secret, I'm not ready to reveal mine.

I like living life as human, it's one thing I wish I could have been given. I am not complaining about the life I have and the people who I have met, because that is something I wouldn't change for the world.

Just then there was a knock on my window, bringing me out of my reverie. Sighing I looked up into the face of Edward. 'Bella. We need to talk...'

* * *

A/N:

I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I hope to have another out very soon, keep your eyes open, I hope to have the next chapter out as a christmas present to all my fans.

Love you guys. Please review.

MJXHNSXN


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:

Sorry for the long wait, this chapter is long overdue. I'm sorry for that but I do hope that you enjoy it.

* * *

CHAPTER 3

CARLISLE POV:

How could I have missed this? I must say, Isabella is a very good actress because i'll tell you something, it's difficult to hide such important details about your life from the people you know.

I can't believe I didn't recognize Isabella, or maybe it is believable, because Bella is posing as a human, and the Isabella that I know was seen for the last time around two-hundred years ago. Although many knew she was alive, she acted like a ghost never to be seen or heard from. I still remember the first time I saw Isabella...

 **FLASHBACK**

I was standing beside Aro, one of the three Kings of the Vampire race, he ruled alongside his brothers, Caius and Marcus. I had come to the Volturi as a means of escape, this isn't the life I had wanted to live. I had been told by another Vampire that the Volturi will grant your wish if that wish is to die. I had gone to the Volturi, hoping for death, but it never came.

Instead, the leader of the three Kings, Aro, had offered me a place on the Volturi gaurd, simply telling me that my gift of compassion could be a valuable assett in important situatuons. Although I had declined the offer, I had stayed by the Volturi for a few decades.

During that time, I had become Aro's right hand man, mostly by giving him advice when he was about to make brash decisions.

I had been stood next to Aro, having a laugh and a joke with him, because there was nothing of importance to be done at the time, when in walked Isabella. Her head was held high, and the way she held her posture was as though she owned the place.

She seemed human enough, but we would soon learn that wasn't the case.

'You,' shouted Aro. 'Stop right where you are. I don't remember giving any orders stating that a human was allowed in the throne room. What gives you the right to be here? As a result of your disrespect, my gaurds could kill you and rid of your body. No-one will ever know.'

The woman laughed and Aro stared on in disbelief.

'You think this is funny?! Do you have a death wish?'

The woman could barely contain her laughter, enough to say the words. 'Aro, my dear, I find it very funny that you think you are a match to me. I am far superior to you.'

'My name is Master Aro, child. I am a KING. You do not address me by my first name and...'

'Blah blah blah, yap yap yap. You done talking? Good. Now as I was saying, if i really wanted to, I could take down every Cold One in this Castle if I felt like it , including everyone in the Vampire gaurd...'

'She needs to be killed, she knows of our kind.'

'I wasn't done speaking. In fact, i'm very upset that you don't recognize me. You seem to be around my brother so much I thought you would have immediately noticed some of the features we share, not to mention my accent. Can you not place my accent? Dearie me.

The reason why I am here is to make sure the Volturi are keeping themselves in check, my brother has yet to do it, so since I was nearby, i'm deciding to help him out a bit.' She smiled.

Casting a glance around the room, I noticed that all three kings looked curious and slightly worried.

'What is your name?' Aro's voice shook.

'My name...is Isabella Mikaelson.'

Aro's face paled.

 **END FLASHBACK**

If i can remember correctly, Isabella was more ruthless in punishment than her brother. The Volturi, including the three kings, quickly stood down, knowing their place. After that day, Isabella had become the Queen of the Volturi, behind closed doors, she was the leader. The kings still had their thrones, Isabella didn't want anybody to find out of the change in rulership. Isabella never stayed for long either, she had only come back every once in a while to ensure that her rules were being followed.

I am fearful for Edward, knowing that he has disrespected Bella could mean there may be some serious consequences for him and the rest of my family. I just hope that Isabella is lenient in her punishment, because it's coming, God I know it's coming.

* * *

A/N:

Please review and tell me what you think. More coming soon.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:

I'm so sorry i've kept you guys waiting so long. I will finish this story don't worry just been very busy. Enjoy.

* * *

CHAPTER 4

BELLA POV:

"Bella. We need to talk." Edward wore his features with a stoic expression on his face.

Earlier when I had come home, I was nervous because I was worried sick that Edward and the Cullen's would find out about who I am. But now, I couldn't care less. I was angry. Even though I didn't love Edward really, I was putting on a good act. So, the fact that he could question my love for him angered me. He tried to leave me in the forest for crying out loud, and I STILL went back to his ugly ass.

"Talk about what, Edward." He looked up at me in shock, which quickly turned to anger. In a flash he stood right in front of me.

"Do you think I'm stupid Bella?! Am I seeing things? I saw the ring that you were wearing today, and I know that you didn't buy it." He was on the verge of shouting now.

"Edward. Calm down." I said.

"CALM DOWN! CALM DOWN! ARE YOU FUC….."

"I stole it alright. A couple of years back in phoenix, my friends and I were out. We found a bag in the street. In it there was about $400 worth of money and the ring. We took the bag. My friends split the money between themselves and I kept the ring. Now do you believe me? I don't have the kind of money to buy myself a piece of jewellery like this and I didn't cheat on you. I love you too much. I wouldn't even think of doing something like that."

Edward sat down at the chair in my desk then.

His voice was eerily calm as he spoke. "That had better be the reason why you obtained the ring. If I find out that you cheated on me, there will be consequences. Don't play with me Bella, because you don't know me, and you don't want to know me. "

I wanted to laugh as he spoke. He can't scare me. In fact, I want him to test me. Push my buttons. You think that you can _bully_ me? THREATEN _me_? I'll show you threatening Edward.

* * *

EDWARD POV:

As I studied Bella's features, I knew that I couldn't trust her. She is hiding something from me. I will break her leg if I must to get this information out of her. She messed with the wrong Vampire today.

* * *

A/N:

Hello my lovely readers thank you for being so patient with me and thank you for your reviews, they are really encouraging. I'm sorry this was just a short chapter today but more is coming soon.

PS- Looks like Edward has a bad side, lets see what he is going to do...

PLEASE REVIEW ;)


End file.
